


And Her Eyes So Mean

by plxmerias



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Like really slow, Multi, Nia Nal POV, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Slow Burn, Superhero Hijinks, The Nia Nal/Lena Luthor friendship we deserve, adding tags as I go, eventual wingwoman Nia Nal, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plxmerias/pseuds/plxmerias
Summary: “Nonsense, you know her, and it’s an easy interview, mostly about L-Corps new technology” Kara dismissed her statement, “okay, who would I be interviewing? A scientist?” Kara averted her eyes, looking to the floor again, hand putting a strand of hair behind her ear “It’s,” Kara sighed “It’s an interview with Lena Luthor”_The one where Nia somehow gets in between Lena and Kara's fight.-[uni is kicking my ass, I'll continue the story during winter break]
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Nia Nal, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	And Her Eyes So Mean

Kara’s heels clicked against CatCo’s marble floor as she speedwalked to Nia’s desk. The brunette was working on an interview with the owners of a restaurant that recently had its 20th anniversary. She stopped in front of her desk. Nia stopped typing and looked up at Kara “Hey Kar!” she said brightly at the smiling blonde.

“I kind of need to ask you a favour” Kara said slowly lowering her gaze until she met the floor, her hands meeting in front of the brown skirt she wore.

“Oookaay, what is it? Because I will not get you coffee from the bakery across the street, the lady serving the register right now is very rude!” She rambled, she bought croissants there once, for her and Kara, and that lady, Linda, told her she couldn’t only buy two croissants, when asked why, she only shrugged

Kara’s heels clicked against CatCo’s marble floor as she speedwalked to Nia’s desk. The brunette was working on an interview with the owners of a restaurant that recently had its 20th anniversary. She stopped in front of her desk. Nia stopped typing and looked up at Kara “Hey Kar!” she said brightly at the smiling blonde.

“I kind of need to ask you a favour” Kara said slowly lowering her gaze until she met the floor, her hands meeting in front of the brown skirt she wore. 

“Oookaay, what is it? Because I will not get you coffee from the bakery across the street, the lady serving the register right now is very rude!” She rambled, she bought croissants there once, for her and Kara, and that lady, Linda, told her she couldn’t _only_ buy two croissants, when asked why, she only shrugged and asked Nia to take something else or she wouldn’t ring her up, extremely rude.

Kara just laughed nervously and fidgeted with the rim of her glasses, “actually,” she nervously said, cutting Nia’s ramble short “it’s a work favour.” 

That caught Nia by surprise, she knew they were friends, and that Kara was her mentor, but she didn’t expect Kara to trust her enough to hand over an article to her. “What is it?” She asked, intrigued, she would say yes to pretty much anything, maybe not the food section, her palate was not the most eccentric and she knew nothing about high end restaurants or food names.

“I have an interview, but I don’t think I can make it in time” Kara said apologetically, “I was wondering if maybe, you could do it for me?” She asked her voice a little higher than before, puppy eyes and all. 

“Um, yeah sure, who is it?” She didn’t expect an interview, not that she didn’t know how to interview, but as a Pulitzer prize winner, Kara interviewed people in high places, and Nia was, well, Nia. She didn’t know if she could do something that would meet Kara’s standards, which is exactly what she told her. 

“Nonsense, you know her, and it’s an easy interview, mostly about L-Corps new technology” Kara dismissed her statement.

“Okay, who would I be interviewing? A scientist?” Kara averted her eyes, looking to the floor again, hand putting a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“It’s,” Kara sighed “It’s an interview with Lena Luthor” she added, defeated, it made sense now, why Kara couldn’t ‘make it in time’.

“Oh” Nia exhaled surprised “well, yeah, sure, I suppose I could” less excited than she hoped she’d sound. 

“Thank you so much Nia!” Kara beamed, smiling brightly “it’s in her office, tomorrow at 3 pm” and with that she left. 

Nia was left to anxiously prepare for tomorrow’s interview, with Lena Luthor, a CEO. Her palms were sweating from the nerves already. It would certainly be a long day.

* * *

Nia got into L-Corp’s elevator to meet with the young CEO, it was only an interview, nothing too hard, she thought to herself, she was not going to screw this one up. She pressed the button for the top floor, and waited for it to start moving upwards. 

She had met Lena once or twice before, they hadn’t spent much time together though and were, at best, acquaintances. Just because Kara had lied about something to Lena, and subsequently ruined their friendship after revealing said secret, didn't mean she and Nia couldn't be friendly, right? She certainly hoped so, otherwise things would get awkward really fast. 

She got out as soon as the doors opened, revealing a desk, Kara had told her about the layout of the top floor beforehand, so she knew the lady in the desk was Jess, Lena’s assistant, typing away on the computer. She walked towards her and was acknowledged as soon as she got close enough “Good afternoon, what can I help you with?” The assistant said in a professional tone, eyes calmly looking at Nia. 

“I’m Nia Nal. I’m here on behalf of CatCo Worldwide Media, a colleague was supposed to interview Miss Luthor today, but fell ill and I’m here to take her place” Nia said calmly after having rehearsed it with Kara several times to avoid embarrassing herself in front of Jess, who, if Kara was correct, would later tell Lena what she thought of her if she had made a bad first impression. 

“Ah, yes, Miss Danvers” Jess said slowly with a slightly forced smile, “Miss Luthor will be ready for you in a moment, please grab a seat while you wait” She motioned to the small waiting area next to Lena’s office door, she smiled and muttered a small thanks before walking towards the chairs, deciding to sit down in the one closest to Jess’ desk. 

It wasn’t long before Jess told her that she could go in, and she nervously walked into the spacious office of the CEO. Lena was standing up, her back to Nia, she turned slowly, leaving her phone on the table “Would you like some water before we start the interview?” Her tone was professional, calm and authoritative, never once acknowledging the fact that she already knew of Nia. 

She shouldn't be surprised, it could be possible that Lena didn’t remember her, she met a lot of people, it was only natural for her to forget some of them, but Nia knew better than to assume she had forgotten her. “Yes please miss Luthor” she probed the title, it didn’t feel right, but _Lena_ was too personal, and if she didn’t remember her, Nia didn’t want her to think she was unprofessional, because after all, this was a work meeting, not a friendly one. Lena finished pouring both glasses of water, setting both down on her desk, and moving to her chair, motioning for Nia to sit down too.

“I’m told that you are here in place of miss Danvers” there was a small pause before she said Kara’s name, and when she did, it was slightly choked, Nia tried hard to not react at the tone, and chose instead to set her bag down and take out her pen and notebook, where Kara’s questions were written already. 

“Yes, she fell sick, and needed me to replace her, I’m sorry if i’m not who you were expecting” She said reluctantly, hoping to appease the CEO, and make this interview as smooth as possible, she grabbed the glass of water and drank half of it, her eyes never reaching Lena’s 

“Shall we begin?” The older brunette asked, to which Nia nodded, and swallowed the last of the water. 

“Absolutely, is it okay if I record your answers?” she asks. Lena only nodded and moved to make a ‘go ahead’ motion with her hands. _This is going to be a long hour_ Nia thought to herself

* * *

Lena had answered every question to the best of her abilities, without divulging any classified information, Nia was glad this was almost over, the Lena she was in front of gave off a powerful aura, unlike the shy character of the Lena Kara introduced her to. 

She was pretty sure the guest’s chair was purposely shorter than Lena’s to accentuate the power she had over anyone who came over. It was rather uncomfortable too, as if to make the visits shorter. If that was the case, it definitely worked on Nia, whose back was starting to hurt. But before leaving she needed to ask Lena about whether or not she remembered Nia and was treating her like a stranger because this was an interview. “Is that all? I have another meeting to attend to in,” Lena checked her watch “10 minutes, and I’d like to be ready for it.” she finished as she standed up, heels helping her be taller than the young reporter. 

“Yes that’s all!” Nia said, putting her things back in her bag, “thank you so much for your time Le- miss Luthor” she caught herself slipping, she stood up and stretched her hand to Lena, who had her head slightly cocked to one side, they shook hands, a firm grip from Lena’s. 

If Nia was going to ask her, this was the time “Um, miss Luthor,” she faltered a little, and took a deep breath before continuing “I was wondering if you remembered me? You know, from Kara’s” she asked, hands clutching onto the side of her bag, she could notice Lena’s change in demeanor, her arms folding in front of her chest 

“Why?” she defiantly asked, her lips pursed.

“I just, thought you’d maybe you’d forgotten me, from the way you treated me” Nia rushed over the sentence “not that it was bad, just, I wanted to know, because i feel like I know a lot about you from what Kara tells me, so… yeah” She could see the way Lena’s eyes cloud with _anger?_ At the mention of Nia’s mentor, she may have fucked up. The CEO’s nostrils flare a little, she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, _to calm herself_ , Nia thought. 

“And what does _Kara_ say about me? What kind of lies is _Kara_ spreading?” every word was laced with venom, as she walked towards her desk again, eyes slightly squinted from the anger raging up inside her. 

“I do recall meeting you, but I no longer consider anyone Kara introduced me to as an acquaintance, let alone a _friend_ , miss Nal” she spat out her name with a grimace, as if it made her sick to think of anyone or anything related to Kara, and maybe it did “So please refrain from referring to her while in my presence, that is of course if we ever see each other again, goodbye.” She sat down again, typing furiously in her laptop waiting for Nia to exit, and when she didn’t hear the door open, she looked up and met Nia’s confused gaze. 

  
  


“Why are you being such an asshole?” The young reporter managed to say with her eyebrows furrowed “I have done absolutely nothing to you, and, to be honest, I don’t even know what happened between you two, but whatever it is, don’t take it out on _me_.” Nia raised her voice a little, as she stood up to Lena, few people would dare talk to a Luthor like that. She walked towards the door “I’ll let you know when the interview is up.” she said as she slammed the door, leaving a rattled angry CEO to seethe on her own. 

  
_Yeah, I’m not telling Kara about that,_ she thought, she was unprofessional, and so was Lena, but that didn’t mean she was supposed to react in the way she did. Walking as fast as she could to the elevator to avoid Jess’ intense glare, once inside she wonders what would’ve happened had Kara come instead of her. They probably would’ve fought, maybe Lena would have screamed at her even more, or maybe, Kara would be given short monosyllabic answers to every question and then be completely ignored when the time ran out. Either way, Kara owed her a big one.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to AimlesslyWriting for telling me how to split paragraphs, ily <3


End file.
